


Brenda and Dylan A-Z drabbles

by Sevensmommy



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just as the title says. This is on my all time fave BH pairing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brenda and Dylan A-Z drabbles

Attraction

There has always been an attraction there between them. It didn’t matter if she was with someone or if he was if she was in the same room as him he was going to feel the pull to her. When he picked Kelly he knew it was the biggest mistake of his life. One that he has yet to correct. One he plans on fixing as soon as he sees her again.

Believe

She always believed they belong together but as the years went by she lost that believe little by little. Then when she heard he was going to marry someone else she lost it total.

Caring

She would always care about him that is why when she found him on her doorstep after Toni’s death she took him in. When they started to fall in love again it scared her to death but she wanted it more then she was scared of it.

Desire

He did and always would desire her. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to fight it that she was always the girl of his dreams but he didn’t want to ruin Toni’s memory by getting involved with her yet.

Everything

He was her everything and is still her everything. He was her first of many things like sex and love. She can’t help but remember what she told him the first time they made love. Now she wonders if he is even feels the same way about her. She will take her time and let her heart be ready for him while he works on grieving over the wife he lost.

Fate

Dylan knew that when he rode his bike away from CA that fate was trying to tell him something. He has never believed much in fate but that all changed the day that Brenda Walsh walked into his life. She made him believe in a lot of things but fate was most differently on that list. Now he just hopes that fate is telling him something by bring him back to her door step.

Gentle

It is the gentle things she misses from him. He is still very gentle with her but he is also still distant and she knows it hurts him that Toni was taken from him. She knows that the distant will go at some point but then so will he most likely and right on back to Kelly and she hates it. Till that day comes though she is going to enjoy him being gentle with her.

Heat

He didn’t know if it was the heat from the summer in London or just the heat from the little tank top and tiny shorts she was wearing but there was no doubt about it he was hot. He was washing his bike and when he looked up he saw Brenda in her garden watering it and every time she moved just right her shirt would ride up and he could see her skin. It was differently not going to be an easy summer that is for sure.  
In Love

She has been in love with Dylan since she was 16 years old and now she is wondering if she will ever not be in love with him. She often wonders if falling out of love with someone was ever in the cards for her but then she thinks I don’t want to fall out of love with him and she is right back in the way her life is now.

Journey

The Journey between high school and adult hood has been a long one but the one thing that neither Brenda nor Dylan have ever lied about is the love they feel for each other. The only problem with the love from then to now is if it is strong enough to last them the lifetime they both think they deserved or if it is still worth and the pain and heartache that might come from being back in a relationship. The answer to these questions and more is still left up in the air and hopefully will be answered soon.

Kiss

The kiss was so much like she remembered it being. When they pulled away for air it was then when Brenda thought she needed to say something.

“Dylan, I want us and you so much but if you are only here cause you think you need to be or cause you are only running away then as much as it will kill me to do this then you need to leave. If I continue this with you I will fall even more in love with you and I couldn’t handle it if you left me for Kelly or anyone else again.” Brenda told him with tears in her eyes.

“Bren, that isn’t what is going on here. I want you and only you. I could not love anyone as much as you not even Toni was as much a part of my heart like you are. I want us and I want you to fall even farther in love with me cause I am already so far gone that I don’t know where you begin and I end.” Dylan told her and then he was kissing her and Brenda knew he was telling her the truth.

Lustful

Lust it is a powerful emotion one that Brenda and Dylan know well. Dylan knows it because he was lustful for Kelly back in high school and it was what caused him to lose Brenda in the first place.

Brenda knows it cause she lusted after many men after her and Dylan broke up but never as much as she lusts for Dylan and she knows she will never lust after any other guy the way she does Dylan and that she is will to take to the bank.  
Moment

They both know they have been know to have moments and it started that first moment in high school when they met to the very moment that was right in front of them. He was watching her read over a play she as gotten and hell if he isn’t feeling ever single feeling that he has ever felt for her in this one little moment. He knows she is scared to trust that he loves her and he also knows that he will do what ever it takes for her to trust him again. So till that time comes he is happy to just have moments like this with her.

Naughty

Brenda has been having naughty dreams about Dylan from the moment she met him but really it stopped after she knew he was getting married and it started right back up again when he showed up on her door step.

The way his hands felt on her body and the way he could make her moan out his name by just the simplest touch of his hands and mouth should be considered sinful and maybe even illegal but god she couldn’t take it anymore and she had to have him.

Yes that is how Brenda’s dreams went and really she wouldn’t have it any other way she just hopped that maybe he was having the same dreams and maybe one day they could make the dreams come true.

Orgasm

She couldn’t remember what had led them to this but she didn’t really care much since he was driving her wild with his hard pounds that he was bring on to her in her bedroom. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and she was digging her heels into his butt. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching and she knew he was doing all he could to make her come at the same time he did which is why he was holding his back. Finally after what seem like forever they both came at the sametime and it was the most powerful one they had ever had in a long time.

Peaceful

Brenda has never felt so peaceful in her life. Her and Dylan have been going strong for the last 6 months and they have been the most happy she has been in a very long time. She knows that the peace will only last for so long before it is broken and that is when all hell will break loose she just didn’t know it would be so soon and it would be a face from the past that would break it.

Question

What the hell was Kelly doing here in London was anyone guess but Dylan had a feeling it had to do with him and that was the last thing he needed cause though he knew Brenda believed he loved her she was still likely to be scared he would leave her and he was fed up with people hurting Brenda. So yes he wanted Kelly gone and he wanted her gone fast cause as far as he was concerned Kelly wasn’t a friend of his or Brenda’s and she didn’t belong in the same town as them.

Resent

Brenda really resents how Kelly always expects Dylan to just drop everything and everyone to come running to her rescue all the time. Every little thing that goes wrong in her life she needs Dylan to fix and forget that he is back with Brenda. Well that is just not happening this time. If it is a fight Kelly wants well then it is a fight Kelly will get cause Brenda isn’t giving Dylan up to Kelly again.  
Smack

The smack had been a long time coming and it felt so good to Brenda to do that. Kelly had been throwing herself at Dylan all night and though Dylan pushed her away from him and told her to leave him alone she still wasn’t getting it so Brenda said that was enough and she went and hauled off and smacked her as hard as she could and then she throw a glass of wine in Kelly’s face and then her and Dylan left her standing there dripping wet and red faced.

Tender

Dylan has way more tender moments then not and this moment right now is no exception. He was holding her close to his body while they danced in the living room cause he knows how much Brenda loves being in his arms. Yes Dylan is feeling tender right now and so grateful that Brenda believe him when he said he didn’t want Kelly and that he only wanted her.

United States

Brenda couldn’t believe she let Dylan convince her to come home to BH. She had never wanted to go back there but Dylan was missing home and the beach and he wasn’t going to leave with out her so she agreed cause that is what you do in relationships you compromise and boy was she ever but at least this time she knows she will always be his number one cause he had made it very true to Kelly in London. Now here they are sunny CA and she can’t help but wonder who will try and break them apart now.

Valentine

Valentine’s day as been a hard one for Brenda for a long time cause she has always thought Dylan was her soul mate and that meant that V-day was meant for just thought but this year was going to be different cause this year she had Dylan back and now she was excited for the day and couldn’t wait to see what Dylan had planned.

Wedding

Dylan has never told Brenda or anyone else but he has always pictured what his and Brenda’s wedding would look like and it has only been since this last year of them being back together that he has really been think about it again. He knows he wants to ask her so he is putting a lot of thought and time into making this night the best most perfect day of her and one she will remember for days and years to come.

X-rated

Of all the things Brenda could walk by she would walk by and x rated store. It was right out in the open and she knew if Kelly was here she would be jumping at the chance to go in there and look around but not Brenda cause she knows Dylan only wants her and not some stupid buy from an x-rated store.

Years

As the years of gone by no one has looked more beautiful to Dylan then Brenda. They have been married for 5 years now and he could still remember the day he had taken Brenda out on their first date as if it was yesterday. No one has mattered more to Dylan then Brenda has and he knows that he will never let Brenda go ever again or give her up like he did back in school.

Zoo

The first time Dylan and Brenda took their twins Zoey and Zander to the Zoo it was a crazy time cause all the twins wanted to do was run all over the place but now as they look at them going off on the first day of high school they can’t help but want to be back to that day in the Zoo when all they had to do is chase after them and hold them when they fall.


End file.
